A Step In The Wrong Direction
by Malec-obsessed-fan126
Summary: Moonfrost must give up her kits to give them a chance at life. But did she really do them a favor? Or did she send them to hell? Rated M for later chapters. Also WARNING: yaoi, boy boy relationship, you get it.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

**WinterClan**

_Leader:_

Bramblestar- black tom with ginger patches

_Deputy:_

Rabbitfur- white tom with green eyes

_Medicine cat: _

Sweetpea- white fur with brown ginger patches and green eyes.

_Warriors: _

Shiningsun- dark ginger tom

Pinefrost- white tom with blue gray tips and crystal blue eyes

Goldfur- golden tabby tom

Splashripple- light gray she-cat with a feathery tail

Ashfeather- gray tom

Emberfang- gray tabby tom with brown spots

Leafclaw- cream colored tabby tom

Frostspirit- pure white tom with crystal blue eyes

Slendertail- A lithe black tom with a white chest and paws, tail is abnormally long and has green eyes.

_Apprentices:_

Harepaw- pure white she-cat

Robbinpaw- reddish brown tom

Lemmingpaw- white tom with stubby tail

_Queens:_

Mossywing- dark gray dappled she-cat

Vixenstep- white she-cat with ginger paws and black toes. Also has a ginger ring around her tail and a black tip. Same on her ears.

_Kits:_

Pricklekit- Mossywing's kit

Sweetkit- Mossywing's kit

Poppykit- Mossywing's kit

Mintkit- Vixenstep's kit

Swiftkit- Vixenstep's kit

_Elders: _

Wolfwhisker- light brown old tom

**SpringClan**

_Leader:_

Finchstar

_Deputy:_

Raindapple

_Medicine cat:_

Featherswirl

_Warriors:_

Fireclaw

Rainfur

Stoneclaw

Blackstorm

Whitelight

Crowcaw

Willowwisp

Cobwebfoot

Sootmuzzle

Daisydrop

_Apprentices:_

Lionpaw- golden tom with blue eyes

Hollowpaw- gray she-cat with brown ears, tail, and paws and a little white diamond on her chest

Tanglepaw- A black and orange tortoiseshell she-cat

_Queens: _

Moonfrost- gray she-cat with frosty white flecks

_Kits:_

Ferretkit- Dark brown fur, with white rings around neck and paws and amber eyes.

Ravenkit- Black tom with a white tail tip and paws. One violet eye and one cloudy blue eye. His blue eye is blind

Minnowkit- Grey tabby fur, aqua blue eyes

Petalkit- White fur with ginger tabby patches and light pink eyes

_Elders: _

None

**FallClan**

_Leader:_

Fallenstar

_Deputy:_

Cometblaze

_Medicine cat:_

Cinderfoot

_Warriors:_

Hazelfoot

Nightfeather

Dewpelt

Chestnutpelt

Flamestrike

Goldenspirit

Echoheart

Sweetsong

_Apprentices:_

Squirrelpaw

_Queens: _

None

_Kits:_

None

_Elders: _

Sundapple

**SummerClan **

_Leader:_

Applestar

_Deputy:_

Pumpkinpelt

_Medicine cat:_

Pebblefoot

_Warriors:_

Reedheart

Peachfuz

Fawnleap

Foxspirit

Eagletalon

Sourberry

Thistlebush

Rosethorn

_Apprentices:_

Maplepaw

Dawnshadow

_Kits:_

None

_Elders: _

None

**A/N: Yes, I did it. And I will never be doing this again. It was a pain. So I have chapter 1 all typed up I just needed to get this damn thing outta the way. So I'll post that next. And yeah I only did bios for important cats cuz I'm lazy :P deal with it. **


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Moonfrost sat at the border waiting for the two toms that would take her kits back to a better life filled with hope and joy. She had always known that she was not fit to be a mother. Her first litter had proved that.

Lionpaw seemed to show little care for any other cat. Respect was also a distant concept for him. No matter how many times he had heard the words "Respect your elders!" they only seemed to go in through one golden furred ear and out the other. Not to mention his snappy and sassy attitude troubled her quite a bit.

Hollowpaw on the other paw only cared about love. She was constantly mooning over some new tom with no regards for broken hearts. Not theirs anyway. Her own, yes, but no one else's. And of course a broken heart was never ever her fault. Oh no! For that would be a tragedy beyond comprehension. For some tom to be fed up with her? What a horrible thought! How could they even consider her a nuisance or a bother or any other words that had been expressed upon her.

Lastly was Tanglepaw. She was probably the most normal of all in the litter. She was clumsy and had a tendency to lash out at others that angered her but other than that she was quite stable. What she lacked in hunting was made up in her fighting skills anyway.

So here she was. Mother of seven, giving away her last kits that would ever make it in this world. There was a great chance however that one or two might die on the journey of course. These cats came from a clan farther away than most up in the mountains where it snowed year round. WinterClan cats were used to the climate however, these kits had been born to SpringClan. SpringClan was not known for snow other than in the winter. It would be A dangerous time for these kits. That is, if they were to survive the ordeal.

Moonfrost felt a strange detachment from them in a way. She was actually glad to see them go. It wasn't hard for her to say good bye or anything heartbreakingly painful. This also worried her. Would she ever really feel any love towards her kits? Was she simply doing this to get them off of her paws or did she really want a better life for them? Questions she feared would never be answered.

Moonfrost sighed and paced around the clearing she had chosen to meet Slendertail at. He was quite eager to raise her kits since he would never be able to have kits of his own with a she-cat.

Moonfrost had spoken to him at a few gatherings and he seemed to be a good cat. Capable of raising her children at least.

"Where is he?" she mumbled to herself as she continued her pacing.

"Where is who mamma?" Ferretkit asked, looking up at his mother with big blue eyes.

Moonfrost smiled down at her son and leaned down to lick him between the ears. "Your new father." she explained.

The other kits stopped their playing at this and moved closer to hear about their new life.

"New father?" Ravenkit asked warily. "I thought you said we didn't have a father." he accused, giving her one of his signature sassy looks.

Moonfrost sighed and pulled them closer with her tail. "Your father is gone. That is true." she paused, trying to come up with what to say next. "But, I am not fit to be your mother. So you're going with Slendertail and Frostspirit. They'll take care of you and love you just as much as I do." she purred leaning forward to touch noses with Ferretkit.

Ferretkit put his tiny paw on his mothers nose and looked up at her with those big amber eyes of his. "You're giving us away?" he asked.

Suddenly Moonfrost was hit with that connection that she had recently thought was lost. This was real. She was giving her kits away. It would be hard and she didn't know if she could handle it. No, she couldn't raise these kits though. They weren't her's to care for anymore.

"No love, I'm not giving you away. That's not it at all. See, Slendertail really wants to meet you. And he would like for you to live in his clan. I know this seems strange but you'll like it there I promise. It snows year round and it's so pretty that you'll forget about SpringClan real quick. It'll be fun. Trust me." she explained, praying to StarClan that they could forgive her. She just wasn't ready to raise these kits. She'd done a horrible job with her first litter and it would just be painful for her to watch more of her children fall apart.

"But I like SpringClan!" Petalkit protested, getting to her paws. "I don't want to leave!"

Minnowkit looked scared. "What if they don't like us there? What if they hurt us?" he questioned.

Ravenkit, being the more mature of the group, seemed indifferent to the idea of leaving. He didn't really care if she loved them or not. "She can choke on a mouse bone for all I care." he thought. Ravenkit's relationship with his mother wasn't the best…

Moonfrost sighed. "Little ones please understand that I am doing this for your own good. You'll be happier in WinterClan. I promise." she repeated. "Now, why don't you play until Slendertail and Frostspirit get here hm?" she suggested.

Ferretkit, who was usually the first to start any games, nodded and offered to play mouse.

The kits, excluding Ravenkit who was far too mature to play such a game, ran around chasing one another in an attempt to catch the "mouse".

"You're only doing this to get us out of your fur." Ravenkit commented.

"Ravenkit!" Moonfrost was shocked that he would even say such a thing. Even with his sharp tongue he had never uttered such a phrase before. "That isn't true." she denied.

Ravenkit looked at her with his only good eye and snorted in disbelief. "You're a bad liar mother."

**A/N: Sorry thiIsis a bit short but I wanted to get chapters 1 out after writing that stupid first page :P Anywho, yes this will have some tomxtom relationships if you don't like that then don't read my story I don't care but don't write a hateful review. I'll have chapter 2 up soon :) **

**Review and tell me what you think! Also any plot ideas are welcome!**


End file.
